Many networks require user authentication prior to establishing a session for a user and allowing the user to communicate with one or more server devices to access one or more resources hosted by the one or more server devices. Authentication services can be provided by an authentication gateway that requests and/or obtains user attributes, such as a unique user name, a password, and/or a user group for a user and processes the attributes using stored data, or sends the attributes to an authentication server, in order to authenticate the user. Once authenticated, a user session is created by the authentication gateway and information regarding the user and the client device associated with the user can be stored in a session database.
Subsequent to the user logging out, being inactive for a period of time, or as a result of a service restart or failure, for example, the information associated with the session for the user is removed from the session database. Accordingly, the session information will not be available to the authentication gateway during a subsequent session for the user. As the session information is transient, the authentication gateway cannot track user activity across multiple login sessions, utilize prior session information in order to more quickly and/or effectively authenticate the user for a subsequent session, provide comprehensive reporting of activity across users and sessions, and/or facilitate the communication of network resources in a relatively tailored manner for users, for example.